Branwys Skyratchett
Branwys Skyratchett is a Sky gnome History Branwys is the son of another Branwys Skyratchett, an eminent skygnome in the Flying City of Serraine. He left his home city when he was 17 years old to pursue a career of adventuring. His adventures led him around the realms and finaly back to Serraine where he made an invention shop ("Gnomecrafts and Inventions"). Now, at the age of 25, Branwys is a skygnome in the prime of his life, enjoying every new invention and discovery as it comes. At the rate he is progressing, he is likely to begin to seek Immortality sometime soon - once he realises it is within his power to achieve. Peronality Branwys is a clever and cunning gnome. He does not frighten easily, but nor does he run into battle any longer, as he did in his younger days. He most enjoys meeting fellow adventurers, inventors and magic-users of all types. Branwys has a very good relationship with his father, who he considers his friend and mentor as well as parent. He also knows and is very fond of Starwatcher, an elven Treekeeper of the Long Runner clan. Indeed, he has always had a very good opinion of elves, who he finds to be very good friends, and who tend to appreciate his quirky sense of humour more than most other non-gnomes. Three other notable friends of Branwys are his three intelligent magic weapons, detailed below. Appearance Branwys is a young skygnome of 25 years. He is of medium build and stands 3'7" tall, weighing only 60 lbs. His hair is long and white, often braided in the fashion of the humans of the Northern Reaches. His eyes are a brilliant blue. Unusually for his race, Branwys has no beard, but he does have a small moustache. He loves to wear dark blue and pure white cloaks and clothes, often with a belt made of silk rope. Combat Notes 18th level skygnome wizard; AC -5/-8 (chain mail + 5, ring of protection + 2, dexterity bonus/as before plus shield + 2); hp 140; MV 150' (50'); #AT 2 (ambidextrous - short sword and warhammer); Dmg 1d6 + 3/1d6 + 4; Save (best of) M18/C18/F18; AL L. S16 I18 W18 D18 Co18 Ch18. Languages: Skycommon (Gnomish - Serraine dialect), Dwarf, Goblin, Halfling (Hin), Kobold, Giant (Cloud Giant dialect), Elvish (Alfheim dialect), Ogre, Fairy, Giant Eagle, Harpy, Giant Roc, Leprechaun, Thyatian, Alphatian, Hobgoblin, Darokinian, Glantrian, Orc, Dragon, Bugbear, Doppelganger, Gargoyle, Gnoll. General Skills: Fantasy Physics (W), Machine Building (I), Craftsman (Jeweller, I), Knowledge (Known World, I), Mapping (I), Science (Astronomy, I), Storytelling (Ch), Hiding (D), Navigation (I), Engineering (I). Weapon Mastery: Grand Master of the warhammer, short sword, light crossbow, repeating crossbow and short bow. Magical Items in Possession gold chain mail + 5, 6d6 lightning bolt twice a day (made of magically lightened material - only 350 cn. - lined with blue dragon hide); shield + 2; short sword + 3, "Excraber" (lawful, intelligent, web once a day, speaks Dwarf, Dragon, Gnome); warhammer + 4, "Narwald" (lawful, intelligent, read all runes, speaks Dwarf, Gnome and all runic languages); short bow + 2; magic ruby (ESP once a day); Sky hooks + 4; old ornate holy symbol; plus an unspecified number of lesser weaponry and armour and general trinkets. Category:Sky gnomes Category:Wizards